


The Belerens

by TrumpisDaddy



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpisDaddy/pseuds/TrumpisDaddy
Summary: Jace and Liliana decide to have a family





	The Belerens

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always accepted! Hope you enjoy reading.(this is not fin)  
> Chapter two comming out soon

Liliana sat on the bed behind Jace toying with his hair. “Do you expect something from me Beleren?” inquired Liliana.  
“No no, I just thought since”  
“Since we slept with each other? we've done that plenty of times sweetie, doesn't make this one special.”  
“Yes, but you… you said you loved me and that you wanted to ha-.”  
“Haven't you learned not to trust a thing I say” Liliana interrupted  
“Well I guess” said Jace. As Liliana started to get up off her bed, Jace met her eyes. Suddenly she started to have the feeling, the same feeling that made Liliana shout her deepest desires to Jace last night. She slowly reached her hand out and stroked Jaces cheek.  
“Thank you” whispered Liliana. Suddenly her trance broke and she turned around to compose herself.  
“Lili are you ok?”  
“I am Liliana Jace, don't expect special treatment just because you killed Bolas for me.”  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset.” Jace's voice… it was so earnest and regretful, it almost broke Liliana.  
“I need to go Jace”  
“Lili… I mean Liliana, wait don't go please”  
“I need to go Jace!”  
“Why!” Jace shouted “I just rid you of yo-”  
“I'm pregnant… Jace I'm pregnant” cried Liliana. “I found out last night… I was so happy but… I just can't have this in my life right now.” Liliana looked back up at Jace, she could not hold it back anymore. Liliana started to sob and she embraced Jace.  
“I love you Jace… I don't know what to do, I just… im scared Jace and I don't like being scared.” Liliana's grip tightened as she began to sob harder into Jace’s shoulder.  
“Lili it's ok, we… we can start a family together.” the thought of a family disgusted Liliana. She loosened her grip on Jace.  
“I'm not having a family Jace.”  
“But Lili your pre-”  
“I will… I will find a way to get rid of it” interrupted Liliana.  
“It… It!” yelled Jace “This is our child Liliana!”  
“Why do you care, it's probably not even Yours!”  
“Than who else have you been fucking Liliana, who else could be the father!”  
“Well… um… forget it, I am leaving Jace!” Liliana started to walk out of Jace’s cramped apartment. Jace grabbed Liliana's waist as she was walking out the door.  
“Lili please” Jace cried. “I will do anything Lili I swear just please keep our child”  
No matter how petty it was, Liliana loved being in control, and at this moment Jace was under her thumb.  
“okay, okay” Liliana said as she tried to compose herself. “You… you must never betray me”  
“Lili I would never do that.” At that moment Liliana made the most important decision in her life. Liliana walked back to Jace and placed her head on his shoulder, sealing her fait.


End file.
